Nunca me Cansare de Mostrarte Cuanto te Amo
by Exe.SCC
Summary: Eriol y Tomoyo tienen un plan para lograr que Sakura y Shaoran den el siguiente paso, Pero este plan se les puede salir de las manos, teniendo un efecto totalmente contrario a los que ellos querian, Futuro Lemon, Pasen y Lean, Capitulo 3 Up! Deja tu Review! -En Progreso-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras CLAMP.

**Capitulo 1: Planes.**

Era ya el ultimo día de clases, ya que al fin habian llegado las vacaciones de verano, todos hablaban sobre que harían de divertido en ellas, algunos decían que irían a ver a un familiar lejano, otros que simplemente se quedarían en casa entre otras cosas.

En el salón, se encontraban Tomoyo con su ahora novio Eriol, y Sakura junto con Shaoran, hablando precisamente de ese mismo tema.

-Yo no sé qué hacer en las vacaciones- Decía Shaoran- Estaba pensando en ir a ver a mi familia a Hong Kong, pero no quiero ir yo solo, además, no soportaría otro drama de mis hermanas cuando me regresara-Finalizo soltando un suspiro.

-¿Ah?, así que estabas pensando en dejarme sola todas las vacaciones- Respondió Sakura con una expresión muy tierna en la cara

-Claro que no mi flor- dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él para darle un tierno beso.

-hmm hmm-Tosió Eriol, tratando de hacerles ver que ellos aún estaban ahí –Que no ven que hay personas presentes- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Por Favor Hiragitzawa, nadie les dijo nada la vez que nos invitaron a cenar y solo pasaron comiéndose el uno al otro sin dirigirnos la más mínima palabra- Respondió Shaoran en defensa de ambos.

-No me gustan que se pongan a hablar de eso, ¡Basta!- Dijo Tomoyo con la cara súper roja.

-Siguiendo con el tema- Añadió Sakura para tratar de ayudar a su amiga –Ya que ninguno de nosotros tiene planes para las vacaciones. Porque no hacemos algo los cuatro juntos- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Tienes razón Sakura, ahora que recuerdo, mi mamá tiene una hermosa cabaña en la playa, y si no me equivoco creo que está desocupada, tal vez podríamos ir ahí a pasar unos días- Apoyó Tomoyo a Sakura.

-Me parece bien- Respondió Shaoran.

-A mí también- Añadió Eriol.

-Bueno pues entonces, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos pasado mañana?- Dijo la amatista sonriéndoles tiernamente.

-¡Claro! Entre más pronto nos vayamos mejor- Dijo Sakura –Hay, pero justo ahora tengo que preparar la cena, me tengo que ir ya, le preparare una cena deliciosa a mi familia para luego pedirles permiso- Añadió con un tono decidido.

-Me parece bien- Respondió Tomoyo – Pero antes, que les parece si nos vemos acá el Domingo (PD: Este día es Viernes hehehe) a las 6:30 de la mañana, así nos vamos temprano- Dijo Tomoyo tratando de finalizar la conversación.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el Domingo, Adiós- Dijo Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejía a su novio, y partiendo hacia su casa.

Y precisamente todo en la noche transcurrió como Sakura lo había planeado, preparo una deliciosa cena, luego le pidió permiso a su padre, El cual gustosamente aceptó aludiendo a que estaría con Tomoyo todo el tiempo, Sakura se emocionó mucho, se fue a encerrar en su habitación a tratar de imaginar lo que sería pasar con Shaoran esos románticos días en la playa, y así, poco a poco, se quedó dormida.

* * *

_En la Mansión de Tomoyo_

-¿Crees que resulte nuestro plan Tomoyo?- Preguntaba Eriol con cierta sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Eso espero, Además, Sakura nos facilitó mucho las cosas proponiendo un viaje juntos- Dijo soltando una de sus risitas que asustan- Esta vez, no tendrán a donde huir- Finalizó la amatista, dándole un firme beso a su novio.

**Notas de Autor: **Capitulo Muy Aburrido, Futuro Capitulo con Algo de Lemon ( :D ), Espero Con Todas Mis Ganas Poder Subirlo Mañana.


	2. Chapter 2: Deseo

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras CLAMP

**Capitulo 2: ****Deseo.**

Al fin había llegado el día domingo, el día en que Sakura, su novio y sus mejores amigos partirían hacia la playa, Sakura había pasado todo el día sábado muy emocionada por el viaje, imaginándose lo que podría hacer allá y lo divertido que seria.

Shaoran había hablado con Sakura por teléfono, y habían quedado en que el pasaría a recogerla a su casa 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada con los demás para reunirse en la escuela y así poder irse juntos al punto acordado.

Sin embargo, Shaoran conocía a Sakura mejor que nadie, así que sabía que lo más probable es que cuando este llegara ella aun no estuviera lista, o incluso ni siquiera se hubiera levantado, así que decidió irse 15 minutos antes hacia la casa de Sakura, pensando en que si aún seguía dormida, por lo menos podría ayudarle alistar las cosas que seguramente tampoco tenía listas aun.

* * *

_Fuera de la casa de Sakura, 5:50 am._

Shaoran llego a la casa de Sakura unos minutos antes, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a tocarla suavemente, con el miedo de despertar a alguien, pero en ese momento recordó que Sakura le había dicho que ese día estaría ella sola, ya que su padre salía en un viaje de negocios, y su hermano dormiría en casa de Yukito.

Al ver que nadie abría la puerta empezó a buscar una manera de entrar a la casa, entonces, logro ver la una ventana abierta en la parte superior, quizás debido al calor que estaba haciendo, así que muy ágilmente trepó un árbol, y en poco tiempo, se encontraba justo frente a la ventana, entro con el cuidado de no despertar al ser que aun dormía plácidamente como si nada.

Shaoran quedó pasmado al ver a su novia dormida, era algo increíble, su cara le era muy tierna, y le dio un poco de lastima despertarla, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, así que suavemente se acercó a sus labios, y deposito un tierno beso en ellos.

Poco a poco, la joven fue abriendo los ojos, y al ver que alguien la besaba, los abrió como platos y bruscamente empujo a Shaoran hacia atrás.

-¿Que te sucede?- Decía tirado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pues me besaste sin previo aviso, y me asustaste- Decía la ojiverde con la cara muy roja.

-Lo siento Sakura- Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para darle un tierno beso en las mejías-Pero yo que tú me diera prisa, ya que si no llegamos pronto Tomoyo y Eriol nos dejaran- Decía el chino en tono burlón.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamo la ojiverde viendo el reloj –No puede ser, otra vez se me hizo tarde- Decía quitándose la sabana y parándose-

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, ve a ducharte, yo te ayudare con tus cosas, ya que supongo que tampoco las has arreglado- Dijo viendo la maleta de Sakura que estaba vacía.

-Ehh, pues…-Intentaba hablar Sakura, pero estaba muy apenada –Pero la ropa ya la tengo escogida, bueno, Tomoyo me la trajo ayer- Dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro –Esta en el ropero, es la que está a la parte derecha- Dijo tomando una toalla y saliendo rápidamente de su habitación camino al baño.

'_Nunca cambiaras Sakura'_-Pensó Shaoran con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego, abrió el ropero de la joven, y empezó a tomar su ropa y a introducirla en la maleta, todo iba muy bien, hasta que Shaoran se topó con algo, que quizás no debería estar viendo. Al sacar una blusa de Sakura, sin querer, hizo que callera al suelo, la ropa interior de Sakura, la que llevaría para el viaje, Shaoran se sonrojo al máximo al ver lo diminutas que estas eran, pero luego recordó lo que su novia le había dicho anteriormente, _Tomoyo y sus ocurrencias-_Pensó, para luego tomar aquellas prendas e introducirlas en la maleta, tratando de ocultarlas entre la demás ropa, para así evitar que Sakura se diera cuenta que había estado viendo su ropa interior.

Al fin termino de empacar todo lo de Sakura, y precisamente pudo oír la puerta del maño que se abría, y puedo ver a Sakura caminando rápidamente hacia el cuarto, solo con una toalla que la cubría, Sakura de verdad tenía mucha confianza con su novio, entro al cuarto y, antes de retirarse la toalla, volteo a ver a Shaoran.

-Oh, claro discúlpame- Le dijo Shaoran, quien había entendido perfectamente la mirada que le hizo Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- Respondió sonrojada la ojiverde, para luego cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que Sakura saliera de su cuarto ya arreglada, llevaba una blusa color naranja con algunas partes blancas, y una falda de color blanco que hacia perfecto juego con su blusa.

-Demonos prisa- Dijo Shaoran tomando las pertenencias de ambos, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si- Dijo Sakura tomando las llaves de su casa, yendo rápidamente hacia la puerta, salieron, y cerraron bien la casa de Sakura.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la entrada de la escuela, la cual no estaba muy lejos, pero igual se tardarían un poco.

Al fin llegaron a la escuela.

-Se les hizo tarde- Dijo Eriol con una de sus sonrisas que tanto sacan de quicio.

-Sí, buenos días amigo- Respondió Shaoran con un tono de Sarcasmo.

-Buenos días Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-Dijo Sakura aun con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Bien será mejor darnos prisa, vamos suban al auto- Dijo Eriol Tomando sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose a la entrada del automóvil.

Y Así emprendieron su viaje hacia la playa, el trayecto fue tranquilo, a que la pequeña Sakura, aun tenia sueño, y por momentos solo se quedaba recostada el hombro de su novio, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol, iban demasiado ocupados pensando en todo lo que harían allá, y no estaban pensando específicamente en el día.

Después de dos horas de camino, llegaron a su destino (Esto Rimó :$) –Vaya, que hermoso es- Decía Sakura con una linda sonrisa en su cara, mientras admiraba la grandeza de aquella hermosa casa de playa, que más parecía un hotel de playa, ya que contaba con una alberca, y tenía un gran espacio dentro de ella, con enormes arreglos florales en la entrada, y en el fondo se podían distinguir varias habitaciones.

-Sí, es cierto, es muy bonito- Dijo Eriol contemplando al igual que Sakura la belleza del lugar.

-Bueno, pero no se queden solo mirando, vengan, entremos- Invito Tomoyo con una firme sonrisa en la cara.

Al entrar, la casa era aún más bella de lo que podía aparentar de fuera, era todo muy hermoso (Lo dejo a criterio de su imaginación, ya que lo único que hare al describirlo será hacer más espacio en el Fic hehe)

-Bien, Tomoyo donde esta nuestra habitación- Dijo Sakura, antes de que su amiga saliera con otra de sus locuritas haciendo que ella y Shaoran durmieran juntos.

-Ah… ehhh… Claro, nuestra- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa muy fingida en su rostro –Al fondo, la primera de la derecha, la de ustedes es esa- Dijo Tomoyo señalando una puerta que estaba del lado contrario del de las chicas.

-Claro- Dijo Shaoran tomando su maleta y entrando a la habitación.

-Te ayudo con tus cosas- le dijo dulcemente Eriol a Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo sola, además tú tienes mucho que hacer- Dijo esta ultimo casi en su susurro, para evitar que Sakura los escuchara –Bien vamos Sakura- Dijo tomando a su amiga del brazo y halándola hacia su habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos.

Eriol entro con sus pertenencias, y las colocó sobre el otro lado de la cama (P/D: Todas las habitaciones tenían camas matrimoniales, si lo sé, soy un perver.)

-Se nota que Tomoyo de verdad quería pasarla bien contigo hoy por la noche ¿Cierto?-Dijo Shaoran viendo a su amigo de forma acusadora, pero bromista a la vez.

-Cállate- Dijo Eriol lanzándole una almohada.

-Vamos, ¿porque te molestas? Sabes que es la verdad- Dijo Shaoran entre risa y risa mientras ordenaba sus pertenencias en el pequeño ropero que estaba de su lado.

-A ti no te conviene hablar, se perfectamente que tú también querías acostarte con Sakura- Al escuchar esto, las mejías de Shaoran, tomaron un tono carmesí intenso.

-¡Pero qué dices!, Yo no soy un pervertido igual que tú- Le dirigió una mirada fulminante al inglés.

-Por más que lo intentes no puedes negarlo Li- Dijo Eriol viéndolo cada vez más acosadoramente, con el único fin de hacer sentir muy incómodo a Shaoran y hacerlo pagar todas las que le debía.

-Cierra la boca- Dijo Shaoran lanzándole la misma almohada que él le había lanzado hace unos momentos.

Eriol solo soltó una pequeña risita, en son de triunfo.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir intentar violarme pensando que soy Sakura, ¿Entendido?- Dijo el inglés, haciendo que Shaoran se resistiera las ganas de ir y romperle sus lentes de niño bueno.

-Yo no violo niños de mami- Dijo Shaoran defendiéndose, mas con una cara de derrotado.

En la habitación de la chicas.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura!?- Decía la amatista indignadamente.

-¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?- Respondió Sakura fingiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando su amiga.

-No trates de engañarme, sabes perfectamente que yo quería dormir con Eriol- Dijo Tomoyo con cierto tono un tanto triste.

-¿Y pensabas dejarme aquí sola con Shaoran?- Respondió con la misma intensidad que la amatista.

-Pues claro, o ¿es que acaso no querías dormir con él?- Replico Tomoyo, haciendo que Sakura solamente se sonrojara.

-(…)- Sakura no respondió, sabía que lo que decía su amiga era cierto, ella quería estar con Shaoran, pero no podía, simplemente no podría hacerlo, por lo menos no esta vez.

-Sera mejor que nos cambiemos- Dijo Tomoyo tratando de reconfortar a su amiga –Hay que pasarla lo mejor en la playa- Finalizo la amatista, mientras entraba al pequeño baño que tenía la habitación.

Sakura aprovecho y decidió cambiarse ahí par así ahorrar tiempo.

El traje de baño se Sakura consistía en dos piezas de color azul marino, que apenas le cubría lo importante, Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada, así que saco un pequeño polero que tenía y se lo puso sobre el traje.

Tomoyo por fin salió del baño, el traje de la amatista era igual al de Sakura, solamente que el de ella era color purpura, y de atrás tenía otros pequeños detalles que el de Sakura no tenía.

Las chicas salieron de su habitación con rumbo hacia la de los chicos, para así salir los cuatro juntos hacia la playa.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, y acto seguido la abrieron para poder hablar con los chicos, ahí estaba Shaoran terminando de arreglar sus cosas, y con su traje de baño, y llevaba puesta una camiseta verde claro.

-Eriol se está cambiando en el baño- Dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las chicas.

-De acuerdo, entonces, si gustan adelántense, yo me quedare a esperar a Eriol- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Pero Tomoyo…- Sakura estaba a punto de replicar, cuando sintió como su amiga le apretaba fuertemente la mano, dándole a entender que por favor los dejaran solos, Sakura rápidamente entendió el mensaje, y se llevó a Shaoran fuera de la habitación.

En algo en lo que no se había fijado Sakura, era en el rostro de su novio, el cual estaba cubierto por un tono carmesí bastante fuerte, provocado claro, por el diminuto traje de baño que vestía Sakura.

Salieron de la casa, camino hacia la playa, no iban hablando realmente de nada interesante, más bien iban hablando de trivialidades que a pocos o a nadie le importan.

Sakura dejo sus sandalias a una distancia prudente, igual hizo Shaoran, y así se dirigieron al mar.

-¡Esta deliciosa!- Exclamo al sentir el agua del mar tocando suavemente sus pies –Ven Shaoran vamos un poco más adentro- Dijo halando del brazo al joven chino.

-Adoro el mar- Decía la ojiverde, mientras que su novio solamente se conformaba con verla disfrutar, eso era lo único que él deseaba más que nada, su felicidad.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, hasta que escucharon las voces de Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes se acercaban a la feliz pareja.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Dijo Sakura de una forma muy inocente.

-Yo sé porque- Afirmo Shaoran, con cierta sonrisa pícara en rostro, viendo específicamente a Eriol, Tomoyo, ante el comentario de Li, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse al máximo de la vergüenza, mientras que Sakura solo observaba la situación un tanto confundida, pero no le tomo demasiada importancia.

Y después de eso, siguieron prácticamente en paz todo lo que restaba de ese día, almorzaron, se divirtieron y gozaron al máximo.

Eran ya las 6:00 de la tarde, y las dos felices parejas contemplaban la hermosa puesta de sol, ninguno decía nada, no necesitaban palabras, el único hecho de estar juntos viendo ese hermoso paisaje bastaba.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que Sakura estornudó suavemente.

-Está helando, será mejor que entremos, no quiero que te vayas a resfriar- dijo tomando una toalla y cubriéndola con ella.

-De acuerdo- dijo la ojiverde casi en un susurro -¿No vienen?- Pregunto Sakura viendo hacia donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Eh? Hmm… Creo que nos quedaremos un rato más con Eriol- Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

-Sí, nos quedaremos un rato más- Confirmo Eriol con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien- Les respondió la esmeralda tomando las manos de su novio, y adentrándose en la casa.

* * *

Dentro de la casa.

-Creo que me iré a cambiar, ya me dio frio-dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso a su novia en la mejía.

-Creo que tienes razón, yo también me iré a cambiar ya- Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su habitación.

Una vez Shaoran ya no vio a Sakura, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en ella, todo el día había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no ceder a sus tentaciones, mas viendo a Sakura con ese diminuto traje de baño, pareciera como que Sakura hacia todo aquello solamente para torturarlo.

-Necesito una ducha fría- Dijo Shaoran para sí mismo, mientras entraba al baño, sabiendo que era solamente su habitación, y que Eriol estaba afuera con Tomoyo, no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de cerrar completamente el baño, solamente la dejo entrecerrada.

Una vez adentro, empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada y con arena que traía puesta, y la coloco sobre un barandal blanco que estaba junto al lavamanos, una vez desnudo se introdujo en la ducha, la encendió, y poco a poco, fue acariciándose su cuerpo, pensando en Sakura con ese traje de baño, tan diminuto y que hacía que cada vez deseara más y más hacerla suya.

Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro, el cual estaba tomando vida, primero, con la yema de sus dedos, rozo la punta, y luego empezó a acariciarlo más y más, y empezó un lento sube y baja alrededor de él.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, y se dio cuenta de que Shaoran había tomado su toalla, y ella no tenía nada más con que secarse, así que dispuso a ir a pedírsela.

Llego a su habitación, toco suavemente la puerta, y al no recibir una respuesta, lo único que pensó, que quizás Shaoran ya había salido, o que quizás se estaba duchando, así que abrió la puerta lentamente, y en la cama encontró su toalla, la tomo y se encamino a la puerta para salir, pero algo llamo su atención, unos suaves gemidos que provenían del baño.

Sakura, en su curiosidad de saber que era, se acercó lentamente a la puerta del baño, pudo ver que esta estaba entrecerrada, así que lentamente abrió la puerta, e introdujo su cabeza para poder ver bien de que se trataba, y lo que vio la dejo completamente alterada, ahí estaba Shaoran, ¡Masturbándose frente a ella!, y no solo eso, podía oírlo recitar su nombre entre los gemidos, al escuchar esto, la cara se Sakura tomo un rojo carmesí muy fuerte, y salió corriendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su habitación, aun no podía creer lo que había visto, Shaoran estaban masturbándose, y lo peor, ¡pensando en ella!.

En realidad la joven estaba confundida, no sabía si esto le molestaba y la hacía sentir un poco incomoda, o si en realidad le daba gusto que Shaoran la deseara tanto como ella a él.

Sakura, sin que se le pasara el sonrojo, se duchó, se cambió, y fue a la cocina, con el fin de preparar una deliciosa cena para todos.

Lo mismo paso con Shaoran, una vez termino su 'Ducha Fría' se cambió y salió de la habitación, y ahí estaba Sakura, sin embargo, como el ya se había 'Relajado' no se comportó extraño con ella, así que llego hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Veo que te apresuraste- Dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella con el propósito de abrazarla.

Sakura, al ver esto, se sonrojo al máximo, y espantada se alejó de él.

-Ehh… disculpa tengo que preparar la cena- Le dijo con cierto tono de frialdad.

-Te ayudo- Le dijo colocándole las manos alrededor de la cintura.

-No, -Dijo casi gritando –No es necesario-Dijo ya más calmada zafándose de su abrazo.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?- Pregunto el joven chino un tanto preocupado.

-No… no es nada- Le dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

Y así transcurrió toda la cena, y lo que vino después de ella, Sakura se estaba comportando de una manera muy fría con Shaoran, y el joven no sabía el porqué.

Como a las 9:30 de la noche, todos dispusieron irse a dormir, Shaoran intento darle un beso de buenas noches a Sakura, pero esta, se separó de el de una forma mucho más brusca de lo que hubiera deseado.

Sakura se fue a acostar, esperando que para mañana ya no sintiera aquel sentimiento incomodo cada vez que veía a Shaoran.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **He aqui la actualizacion de la historia, me disculpo por no haberla subido antes, pero habia tenido muchos problemas, pero ya esta, espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, este es otro capitulo un tanto aburrido, pero se va poniendo mas interensate (:D)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, pertenece a sus grandes creadoras CLAMP

**Capitulo 3: Celos****.**

Era ya de mañana, el sol se colaba por una de las ventanas, molestando al joven que aun descansa ahí.

Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, inmediatamente recordó que estaban en la cabaña de Tomoyo, y no solo recordó eso, sino que también lo último que había pasado con Sakura, el, la había intentado besar y abrazar, incluso entablar una conversación con ella, pero se le había vuelto imposible, ya que Sakura, lo había evitado casi por completo toda la noche.

Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al recordarlo, el solo hecho de pensar que había hecho algo malo para que ella se enojara con él, ya que no sabía porque Sakura estaba enojada, ni siquiera podía corregir ese error.

Se sentó en la cama y pudo ver que Eriol aun dormía plácidamente, _Hasta que te pelees con Tomoyo seguirás dormido como si nada- _Pensó Shaoran un tanto molesto.

Se levantó y se colocó un short, salió del cuarto, pensando en ir a ver si Sakura estaba despierta, para que intentaran hablar sobre el porqué Sakura se había comportado con el así.

Llego al cuarto de las chicas, y no escuchaba ningún ruido, así que, se asomó por la ventana, la cual estaba precisamente frente a la cama, pudo ver a dos chicas que dormían plácidamente, sin ninguna preocupación, concentro su vista en aquella con unos cabellos castaños, aquella que le había robado el corazón, le vio la cara, ella dormía como un ángel, recordó aquella vez que el la despertó, definitivamente ese era uno de los mejores paisajes que podría tener frente a sus ojos, bajo un poco más la vista, y lo que vio, lo dejo completamente pasmado, Sakura traía puesto un camisón de color rosa pálido, y era tan transparente que si no fuera por la ropa interior de la chica, le vería todo, sin embargo, si logro ver perfectamente los pechos de la joven, ya que no llevaba puesto un sostén.

La cara de Shaoran tomo un color rojo intenso, y más al ver como su aun novia abría los ojos suavemente, Shaoran rápidamente se agacho y salió del lugar, ¿qué pensaría su novia si lo hubiera visto? Prácticamente la estaba espiando, aparte de pensar que era un pervertido, cosa que ya pensaba pero el aun no sabía, pensaría que era un completo tonto al espiarla mientras dormía

Regreso a su habitación y pudo ver que Eriol aun dormía como si nada, tomo su maleta y se metió al baño, con el fin de darse una ducha y relajar sus pensamientos.

_En el Cuarto de las Chicas._

Sakura despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si el día de ayer jamás hubiera pasado, se levantó y pudo ver que Tomoyo aun dormía tranquilamente, le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había vista la noche anterior, sin embargo, sabía que no era justo enojarse con Shaoran por algo así, y mucho menos si él no lo sabía, además, comprendía el hecho de que Shaoran hiciera eso, y en parte, le alegraba que lo hiciera, ya que se pudo dar cuenta de que el la desea al igual que ella a él.

Sakura terminó su ducha, se cambió y salió de la habitación, salió al patio y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la alberca, mientras intentaba decidir entre si ir a ver a Shaoran o no, una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de la joven-_¿Y si se enojó con migo?- _Pensaba la ojiverde con cierta tristeza.

Al fin se decidió, y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de los chicos, cuando de repente la puerta de esta se abrió. Shaoran iba saliendo de la habitación con el pelo un tanto mojado debido a la ducha que se acababa de dar.

-Buenos días Shaoran- Dijo la ojiverde, como si nunca hubiera estado enfadada con él.

El rostro de Shaoran tomo un color rojo muy fuerte, ya que al ver a Sakura, lo único que le volvió a la cabeza fue el momento en que la había visto semi-desnuda.

-Bu… Buenos días Sakura- Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia otra parte, para evitar que Sakura notara su sonrojo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- La esmeralda trataba de tener una conversación con el chino, pero este parecía ignorarla.

-Hay que preparar el desayuno- Dijo el chino al ver que Sakura se intentaba acercar a él.

-Te ayudo- Le dijo la ojiverde.

-No hace falta, lo preparare yo- Contesto separándose de la joven.

Al ver como actuaba Shaoran, la joven no dejaba de sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, diciéndole que, el que el actuara así, había sido culpa de ella por haberse comportado así con él la noche anterior, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la esmeralda, sin embargo Sakura sabía que era razonable que el actuara así con ella, definitivamente se lo merecía.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba cerca de la cocina, viendo como Shaoran preparaba el desayuno, desde ese momento en adelante Sakura hizo todo lo posible por intentar hablar con él, primero con preguntas como ¿Te ayudo a servir los platos? O expresiones como 'Que bien huele' o 'Eres un buen cocinero' a las cuales Shaoran respondía con un simple 'Gracias' o incluso a veces ni siquiera las respondía.

Durante el desayuno Sakura intento con sus mayores fuerzas intercambiar unas palabras con Shaoran, pero esto le fue imposible, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, hizo intentos tan obvios, que Shaoran trataba de ignorar por completo, ya que cada vez que veía a Sakura, su mirada automáticamente se desviaba hacia los pechos de la joven.

La situación, como la actitud de Shaoran, no pasaron desapercibidas por Eriol, quien se sentía muy intrigado de saber por qué actuaba así.

Terminaron el desayuno, y Eriol se llevó a Shaoran a su cuarto con la excusa de que sacarían unas toallas.

-¿y Ahora que te sucede Shaoran?- Dijo Eriol

-¿De qué hablas?- Contesto el chino un tanto confundido.

-¿Por qué ignoras a Sakura?- Eriol estaba un poco enfadado, ya que esta pésima actitud hacia sentir muy mal a su mejor amiga –Sakura te habla, trata de dirigirte unas cuantas palabras, pero pareciere que tu ni siquiera las escuchas-.

Shaoran soltó un suave suspiro, sabía que estaba siendo un pesado con Sakura, y la estaba haciendo sentir muy mal.

-Ayer pude notar que ella también actuaba extraño contigo Shaoran, creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella, por favor Shaoran, yo sé que la amas, y sé que no eres un tonto, por favor-Suplicaba en inglés- Prométeme que vas a hablar con ella, y arreglaran todo.

Shaoran sabía que Eriol tenía razón, no podía permanecer así toda la vida con Sakura, -De acuerdo- Finalizo el ambarino con tono de derrota.

Eriol solo lo tomo de los hombros y le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo, sabía que no estaba bien meterse en la vida privada de sus amigos, pero esta vez, eso era lo correcto.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la alberca, sonde se encontraban las otras dos jóvenes.

-Tomoyo, ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano.

-¿Eh? Oh… Claro- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, había entendido muy bien el mensaje.

-E… Eriol espera- Dijo Shaoran mientras veía como el joven ingles se alejaba con su novia.

Shaoran volteo la cabeza y vio a Sakura sentada a la orilla de la alberca, trago saliva, y haciendo acopio de valor se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura se sorprendió por la acción del chino, sabía que era el momento justo para hablar con él.

-Sha... Shaoran- Dijo la ojiverde tímidamente.

-Di… Dime- Respondió el joven con un notorio sonrojo en la cara.

-Yo… Verás… Yo… Te quería pedir perdón… por haberme comportado de esa forma… contigo anoche- Sakura dijo esto con un tono de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por el joven chino.

Al ver la tristeza claramente reflejada en las palabras de Sakura, el corazón de Shaoran prácticamente se empezó a desintegrar.

-Fue una tontería haberme comportado así contigo anoche, y… pues, entiendo que no me quieras ni dirigir la palabra, sé que estás enfadado… - Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura.

Al ver esto Shaoran se sintió horrible por haberle causado tanto dolor a su Flor de Cerezo, el jamás la tuvo que haber tratado así, fue una completa ridiculez, y lo peor es por qué había actuado así. Shaoran no se pudo contener más y abrazo a Sakura, con toda la fuerza que podía, él nunca podría estar enfadado con ella, era completamente imposible.

Sakura soltó muchas más lágrimas al ser abrazada, de verdad lo sentía mucho, jamás quería separarse de Shaoran nunca, ni nadie los separarían (Me sentiré mal después de lo que hare :$).

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

-No, tu discúlpame a mi Sakura, nunca debí haberme comportado así contigo, soy un tonto- Dijo abrazándola con más fuerza aun.- Te amo mi Flor de Cerezo- Finalizo.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran-

Sakura se sentía feliz de saber que Shaoran no estaba enfadada con ella, lo amaba con todo su corazón, no soportaba estar lejos de él.

Permanecieron abrazados unos cuantos minutos más, luego se separaron.

Shaoran le limpio los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en la cara de la esmeralda, y luego le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, cosa que Sakura gustosa correspondió.

Una vez finalizaron el beso, Shaoran sonrió malévolamente, y tomo a Sakura de los costados, y la lanzo dentro de la alberca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Gritaba Sakura saliendo de la alberca, mientras veía como Shaoran se moría de la risa.

-Vamos, fue divertido- Dijo entre risas el joven chino.

-Pues compruébalo- Dijo empujando a Shaoran, haciéndolo caer también en la alberca. -¿Qué te pareció?- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sentándose nuevamente en la orilla.

-Me las vas a pagar mi Flor- Se acercó a ella, y la halo fuertemente, haciéndola caer de nuevo en el agua, junto a él.

Ambos estaban riendo felizmente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Shaoran no pudo resistir la tentación, y se acercó a sus labios, plantándoles un suave beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, pero siguieron abrazados.

-Te amo- Le susurro Sakura en el oído.

-Y Yo a ti, mucho mas- Respondio Shaoran.

Después de eso pasaron unos minutos mas nadando y jugando en el agua, hasta que regresaron Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuales venían acompañados por alguien.

-Regresamos- Dijo Tomoyo saludando a sus amigos con la mano. Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la alberca, con la curiosidad de saber quién era su acompañante.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron como platos al ver a la joven que venía con Tomoyo y Eriol, acaso, ¿La conocía?

-Les queremos presentar a alguien- Dijo Eriol dando paso para que la persona tras él, pudiera pasar hacia adelante -Ella es Akemi Miyamoto, está pasando sus vacaciones en la playa como nosotros, se queda en la cabaña junto a la nuestra, no tenía con quien almorzar así que Tomoyo y yo la invitamos para que comiera con nosotros.

Akemi era una chica con el cabello rojizo, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, era de la misma altura que Shaoran, sus ojos tenían un color celeste mezclado con cobrizo, era un poco más morena que él.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, luego vio a Shaoran, y se quedó muy sorprendida.

-A...Akemi- Dijo Shaoran entrecortadamente.

-Oh... Shaoran!- Grito Akami lanzándose a los brazos de Shaoran. El joven solo vio como lo abrazaba he hizo el intento de abrazarla el también. La ojiverde contemplaba la escena, mientras sentía como una punzada de celos atacaba su interior al ver como su novio era abrasado por esa desconocida.

-Que haces aquí Akemi?-Dijo el chino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, otra cosa que a Sakura no le agrado mucho.

-Pues, te lo acaban de decir, paso mis vacaciones de verano, jamás imagine que te encontraría aquí-Contesto la chica, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-hmm hmm- Sakura hizo un gesto como para darles a entender que ella aún estaba ahí

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo Shaoran soltando el abrazo y dirigiéndose hacia su novia

-Ella es mi novia, mi Flor de Cerezo, Sakura- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejía.

-Oh... Emm... Mucho gusto- Dijo la chica.

-Igual- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-Vaya, jamás me imagine a Shaoran con una novia- Dijo con un tono un poco de enfado pero bien disimulado, ya que pasó desapercibido por todos, excepto Sakura.

-Ya veo- Dijo el joven chino -Bueno, pues vienes a almorzar, y el almuerzo no se hará solo, dense prisa y ayúdenme a cocinar-

-Tienes razón Shaoran- Apoyo la amatista.

-Bien, entonces vamos-Añadió la pelirroja-No puedo esperar a probar una vez más tu deliciosa comida- Finalizo ya incluyendo en la frase otras intenciones especialmente dirigidas a la pobre Sakura.

Y así todos se dirigieron a la cocina, Sakura intento por todos los medios alejar a la rojiza, sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho, ya que Akemi siempre se las arreglaba para volver a abrazarlo u otras formas haciendo a Sakura en un modo de Novia Celosa Excesiva.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar todos decidieron salir a pasar la tarde en la playa.

Sakura seguía con el rostro rojo de la rabia, pero sabía que corría una gran ventaja, ella era la novia de Shaoran, por lo tanto ella podía besarlo y _**Tocarlo**_ siempre que quisiera, así que decidió aprovechar esa ventaja.

Akemi iba a ahorcadas colgada de Shaoran, pero eso no dudaría mucho, ya que la esmeralda se las arreglaría para que cesara, o no?.

Sakura muy ágilmente tomo al joven de una mano y lo halo fuertemente haciendo que la pelirroja callera a la arena, paso su mano alrededor del cuello de Shaoran y se acercó, dándole un fuerte beso, mientras le dedicaba una mirada altiva a la chica tirada en la arena.

Sin embargo, su plan se volvió contra ella cuando Shaoran soltó el beso y acudió a ayudar a la pelirroja, cosa que hizo estallar a Sakura.

-Akemi, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto el joven chino, hincándose junto a ella.

Ella solo asintió, y aprovechando, halo a Shaoran fuertemente, haciéndolo caer sobre ella, dándole una muy buena vista de sus pechos.

-Ups, lo siento- Dijo con un tono de niña pequeña.

-No pasa nada- Respondió el joven chino reincorporándose, un tanto sonrojado le extendió la mano para ayudarla.

-Sí, lo sientes- susurro Sakura en un tono sarcástico.

-Eh? Dijiste algo Sakura?- Pregunto el ambarino.

-Hmm- Trago saliva, conteniéndose- No... No dije... Nada- Respondió la esmeralda apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-De acuerdo- Respondió el ambarino.

-Oigan que esperan, dense prisa- Escucharon la voz de Tomoyo a lo lejos.

-Ya vamos- Grito Sakura caminando rápidamente hacia ella, seguida por los otros dos.

Y así pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde, Akemi intentando hacer sentir más celosa a Sakura (Si era posible), Sakura resistiendo el deseo de saltar sobre ella y ahorcarla, y el pobre Shaoran tratando de entender que rayos pasaba.

Siguieron hasta el momento de preparar la cena.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Capitulo nuevo, al fin -.- he tenido unos tantos problemas, este salio algo aburrido, espero lo disfruten, el proximo capitulo vendrá mas interesante se los prometo, Gracias por leer.


End file.
